In the process of manufacturing liquid crystal panels, before adhering a polarizing plate to a substrate of a liquid crystal panel, it is demand that a release film on a polarizing plate is removed and then the polarizing plate whose release film has been removed is adhered to the substrate of the liquid crystal panel.
At present, methods of manual ripping are commonly used to remove release films on polarizing plates. In particular, a corner of a release film is first peeled away, and then V-shaped ripping is performed to allow the entire release film to be separated from a polarizing plate. However, due to the relatively thin thickness of the polarizing plate and the release film, it is caused that it is difficult to peel the corner of the release film, thereby resulting in the relatively low efficiency in film peeling.